Kitiara Uth Matar
Kitiara Uth Matar ist eine Kriegerin und Drachenfürstin. Der Krieger Caramon Majere und der Magier Raistlin Majere sind ihre Halbbrüder. Äußere Erscheinung Kitiara Uth Matar hat schwarze, kurze Locken und braune Augen. Ihr schiefes Lächeln gilt als unwiderstehlich. Als Drachenfürstin trägt sie eine blaue Drachenschuppenrüstung mit Umhang und einen gehörnten Drachenhelm. Charakter und Fähigkeiten Kitiara Uth Matar ist impulsiv und leidenschaftlich. Sie ist eine ausgezeichnete Schwertkämpferin und Strategin. Als Drachenfürstin wird sie von den ihr untergebenen blauen Drachen sehr verehrt und selbst die roten Drachen respektieren sie. Kindheit und Jugend Kitiara Uth Matar wird 317 oder 318 A.C. als Tochter von Rosamund Uth Matar und Gregor Uth Matar geboren. Von ihrem Vater, einem ausgestoßenen Ritter von Solamnia, lernt sie die Kunst des Schwertkampfes und der Kriegsführung. Ihr Vater reist häufiger in seine alte Heimat im Norden und von einer dieser Reisen kehrt er nicht zurück. Kitiaras Mutter Rosamund lässt ihn für tot erklären und heiratet den Holzfäller Gilon Majere. Sie bekommen Zwillingssöhne, Caramon und Raistlin. Raistlin ist ein schwächliches Kind, das die Hebamme kurz nach der Geburt aufgibt, doch Kitiara will sich damit nicht abfinden und kämpft hart um Raistlins Leben. Es gelingt ihr, ihn zu retten. Fortan zieht sie ihre beiden Brüder auf, da ihre Mutter nicht dazu in der Lage ist und der Vater der Brüder für seine Arbeit häufig die Stadt verlassen muss. Sie bringt Caramon die Grundzüge des Schwertkampfes bei und vermittelt Raistlin einen Platz an einer Magieschule. Kurz darauf verlässt sie Solace im Alter von fünfzehn Jahren, um im Norden nach ihrem Vater zu suchen.Margaret Weis, Tracy Hickman: Drachenwinter, 1994, S.60 Rolle im Lanzenkrieg (351-352 A.C.) Herbst 351 A.C. Kitiara Uth Matar kämpft im Herbst 351 A.C. mit den Drachenarmeen im Norden, als sie vom Auftauchen des Blauen Kristallstabs in Abanasinia erfährt. Im Gegensatz zu Kaiser Ariakus nehmen sie und der Drachenfürst Verminaard die Angelegenheit sehr ernst, da sie begreifen, welche Bedrohung in einem klerikalen Gegenstand liegen kann. Verminaard schickt Horden von Soldaten auf die Suche nach dem Stab, Kitiara schickt den ihr ergebenen Drakonier Gakhan. Er verfolgt die Spur des Stabes bis zum Dorf der Que-Shu-Barbaren, welches er vernichten lässt. Den Stab findet er jedoch nicht. (Drachendämmerung) Als sich Kitiaras alte Gefährten in Solace versammeln, kann Kitiara dieses Treffen nicht einhalten, da ihre Pflichten als Drachenfürstin sie im Norden festhalten. (Drachenzwielicht) Gakhan erhält Berichte, dass der blaue Kristallstab in Solace gesichtet worden sei, doch als er dort ankommt, ist der Stab bereits wieder fort. Mit einer genauen Beschreibung der Gefährten, welche den Barbaren mit dem Stab zu entkommen halfen, kehrt Gakhan zu Kitiara zurück. Sie ist entsetzt, in der Beschreibung ihre Brüder und ihre alten Freunde wiederzuerkennen. Sie unterrichtet Königin Takhisis über die mögliche Gefahr. Gakhan schickt sie wieder auf die Suche. (Drachendämmerung) Winter 351/352 A.C. Nachdem die Helden der Lanze Drachenfürst Lord Verminaard in Pax Tarkas getötet haben, reist Kitiara aus dem Norden nach Tarsis, um mit ihren Drachenscharen an der Zerstörung der Stadt teilzunehmen. Sie weiß von Gakhan, dass ihre Brüder Caramon und Raistlin Majere und ihr ehemaliger Geliebter Tanis, der Halbelf, für Verminaards Tod verantwortlich waren und nun auf dem Weg nach Tarsis sind. Sie schickt Drakonier in die Stadt, um nach ihren alten Freunden Ausschau zu halten. Doch Tanis und ihre Brüder fliehen mit der Hilfe von Alhana Sternenwind aus der Stadt. Kitiara verfolgt sie mit einer Schar blauer Drachen, kann aber die Greife der Silvanesti-Prinzessin nicht einholen. (Drachenwinter, Drachendämmerung) Später in diesem Winter ist Kitiara im besetzten Treibgut auf der Suche nach dem Hüter des grünen Juwels, als sie überraschend auf Tanis trifft. Sie hält ihn für einen ihrer Offiziere, da er eine Uniform der blauen Drachenarmee trägt, rettet ihn vor einem wahnsinnigen Elfen, und nimmt ihn mit in ihr Gasthaus. Dort werden beide von der alten Anziehung zwischen ihnen übermannt. In der Nacht berichtet Kitiara von der Suche nach dem Hüter des grünen Juwels; sie weiß auch nicht, warum er so wichtig für den Ausgang des Krieges ist. Tanis verrät ihr, dass er ihn gesehen hat. Sie verspricht, dass sie gemeinsam über Krynn herrschen werden, wenn sie den Mann der Dunklen Königin übergeben. Tanis ist in ernsthafter Versuchung, meint dann aber, dass sie ihn auch am nächsten Tag noch festnehmen könnten, und widmet sich wieder ganz Kitiara. (Drachenzauber) Kitiara sucht Lord Ariakus in Sanction auf und berichtet ihm von Tanis. Sie bittet den Lord, Tanis zum General befördern zu dürfen. (Drachenkrieg) Zur Belagerng des Turms des Oberklerikers kehrt Kitiara nach Solamnia zurück. Sie führt ein Geschwader aus drei blauen Drachen zum Angriff auf die Ritter, welche den Turm bewachen. Ein einzelner Mann auf den Zinnen unterbricht den Anflug der Drachen mit gezielten Pfeilschüssen. Kitiara nimmt die Herausforderung an: Sie fliegt mit ihrem Drachen Skie von unten an der Mauer empor, um den Ritter anzugreifen. Dieser kann Skie einen schweren Hieb versetzen, Kitiaras Speer aber nicht ausweichen. Erst im Augenblick seines Todes erkennt Kitiara ihren alten Freund Sturm Feuerklinge. Durch eine Kugel der Drachen werden zwei der drei blauen Drachen unter Kitiaras Kommando in den Turm gelockt und von Rittern getötet. Kitiara selbst kann Skie kaum unter Kontrolle halten. Die Drakonier werden von der Kugel ins Chaos gestürzt, die blaue Drachenarmee zerstreut sich. Als Kitiara Sturm die letzte Ehre erweist, trifft sie mit Laurana Kanan zusammen, die sie für ihren Sieg beglückwünscht. Sie erzählt der Elfe auch von ihrem Zusammentreffen mit Tanis. Erst will sie eine der Drachenlanzen, welche ihre Drachen getötet haben, mitnhemen, überlässt sie dann aber doch Laurana. (Drachenzauber) Frühjahr 352 A.C. Kitiara kehrt nach Treibgut zurück. Dort muss sie feststellen, dass Tanis sie, wie sie es befürchtet hatte, verlassen hat. Der Drakonier Gakhan, den sie zu seiner Bewachung abgestellt hat, berichtet ihr von seinem Aufenthaltsort. Mit Skie verfolgt Kitiara die auf dem Schiff Perechon Flüchtenden über das Blutmeer von Istar. Ihr ist klar, dass der Hüter des grünen Juwels an Bord sein muss. Doch der in Panik geratende Steuermann segelt das Schiff in einen über dem Meer tobenden Sturm, in welchen die Drachenschar nicht zu folgen wagt. Kitiara will ihre Beute nicht entkommen lassen: Mit Skie folgt sie ihnen. Als sie ihre Brüder Caramon und Raistlin an Bord des Schiffes entdeckt, zögert sie kurz, gibt Skie aber doch den Befehl, Berem zu ergreifen und das Schiff zu vernichten. Doch der Sturm setzt nun auch ihrem Drachen zu und sie müssen abdrehen. Als die guten Drachen, von Elfenlord Gilthanas und Silberdrache Silvara gerufen, in die Welt Krynn zurückkehren, müssen Kitiaras Truppen schwere Verluste hinnehmen. Ihr Stellvertreter und Liebhaber Bakaris wird von Tolpan Barfuß gefangengenommen. Sie selbst zieht sich nach Burg Dargaard zurück, wo sie sich die Loyalität des untoten Ritters Lord Soth sichern kann. Sie heckt einen Plan aus, Laurana Kanan, die den Rittern von Solamnia als Goldener General vorsteht, in eine Falle zu locken: Sie spielt ihr eine Nachricht zu, nach der Tanis im Sterben liegt, Kitiara aber bereit ist, ihn gegen Bakaris auszutauschen. Als Lord Ariakus sie aufsucht und sie für ihr vermeintliches Versagen hinrichten will, schützt Soth sie und bewahrt ihr Leben. Daraufhin erklärt sich Ariakus einverstanden, zunächst ihre Pläne anzuhören: Kitiara hat mehrere tausend Mann in einem versteckten Tal gesammelt. Wenn sie durch ihre List erst einmal Laurana gefangen genommen habe, so Kitiaras Plan, werde es ein leichtes sein, die Stadt Kalaman einzunehmen und Solamnia von dort aus zu überrennen. Ariakus ist von der Idee widerwillig angetan. Kitiara erzählt ihm daraufhin die Geschichte des untoten Lord Soth. Diesen schickt sie auch ihrem Gesandten Gakhan nach Kalaman entgegen, wo er Laurana betäubt und nach Burg Dargaard bringt. Von dort aus schickt Kitiara die Elfe nach Neraka in den Tempel von Takhisis. Mit Skie besucht sie Kalaman und stellt den Menschen dort ein Ultimatum: Sie räumt ihnen drei Wochen Zeit ein, um vollständig zu kapitulieren und Berem Ewigan auszuliefern. Anderenfalls wird sie Laurana töten lassen. Sie lässt Lauranas Helm und eine Haarlocke der Elfe als Beweis zurück und schickt eine Fliegende Zitadelle nach Kalaman, um zu verhindern, dass die Menschen sie zuerst angreifen. (Drachenkrieg) Königin Takhisis beruft alle Drachenfürsten zum Kriegsrat nach Neraka. Als Kitiara gerade mit ihren Soldaten in die Tempelstadt einziehen will, entdeckt sie Tanis in der Menge, der verzweifelt versucht, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Sie nimmt ihn auf ihrem Drachen mit sich. Im Tempel angekommen, schlägt er ihr einen Handel vor: Er wird in der Drachenarmee dienen, wenn sie Laurana unversehrt freilässt. Sie will es sich überlegen und fordert ihn auf, an einer Versammlung der Drachenfürsten teilzunehmen, wo sie ihn Königin Takhisis vorstellen will. Allein in ihrem Zimmer wird Kitiara von Fürst Soth aufgesucht, der sie daran erinnert, dass sie Laurana ihm versprochen hat - tot. Sie beschließt, Tanis zu brechen, indem sie Laurana töten lässt. Sie glaubt allerdings nicht, dass Tanis allein gekommen ist, und schickt Gakhan, um herauszufinden, wer ihn begleitet hat. Sie fordert Soth auf, sie zu dem Treffen der Fürsten zu begleiten. Der dunkle Ritter teilt ihr daraufhin die beunruhigende Beobachtung mit, dass Tanis immer Macht über sie haben wird. Als die Drachenfürsten zusammenkommen, beobachtet Kitiara gemeinsam mit Tanis und Lord Soth, wie Kaiser Ariakus die Empfangshalle von Königin Takhisis betritt, in welcher die Drachenfürsten zusammenkommen. Er trägt eine reich verzierte Krone, die Krone der Macht. Lord Soth erklärt, dass, wer immer die Krone trägt, herrscht. Kitiara erwartet, dass Takhisis ihr die Krone übergeben wird, sobald sie Laurana präsentiert. Sie trägt dem besorgten Tanis auf, die Königin um den Gefallen zu bitten, Laurana in die Todeskammer führen zu dürfen. Darauf könne er mit der Elfe machen, was er wolle, solange er nur zu ihr zurückkäme. Er gibt ihr sein Wort. Als es an Kitiara ist, die Empfangshalle zu betreten, führt Tanis ihre Soldaten an. Kitiara nimmt ihre Position auf dem erhöhten Thron des blauen Drachenfürsten ein. Die Begrüßungsrituale des Kriegsrates sind in vollem Gange, doch Drachenfürst Toede scheint dem Treffen ferngeblieben zu sein. Einer seiner Offiziere berichtet jedoch, dass Toede vom Kenderführer Kronin Distelknot erschlagen wurde und Kenderheim verloren ist. Ariakus beendet wütend den Aufruhr in der Halle, da beginnt Kitiara zu lachen. Ihre und seine Soldaten stehen kurz davor, sich gegeneinander zu richten, als Takhisis die Halle betritt. Sie beendet die Streitigkeiten, mahnt Ariakus, sie nicht zu vergessen, und fordert Kitiara auf, ihr Geschenk zu präsentieren. Soth bringt daraufhin Laurana herbei. Kitiara bittet Takhisis, ihren neuen Diener Tanis willkommen zu heißen, sowie Lord Soth Lauranas Seele zuzusprechen. Die Königin blickt in Tanis' Seele und ist einverstanden. Dieser ist aber ungehalten, fühlt er sich doch von Kitiara betrogen. Sie verlangt von ihm, weiter seine Rolle auszufüllen und sein Schwert vor Ariakus niederzulegen, wie die Königin es verlangt. Tanis scheint zunächst zu tun, was Kitiara will, doch im letzten Moment wendet er sich gegen Ariakus und tötet ihn. Als die Krone der Macht zu Boden fällt, schickt Kitiara Soth, sie ihr zu bringen. Doch Tanis erringt die Krone der Macht. Kitiara fordert ihn auf, sie ihm zu bringen. Bei ihr angelangt, setzt er sie sich jedoch selbst aufs Haupt. Er verlangt von Kitiara, ihn und Laurana aus dem Tempel zu begleiten, wo er ihr die Krone übergeben will. Doch Laurana, die niemanden über ihr Schicksal entscheiden lassen will, wendet sich gegen ihn. Sie ringt Kitiara ihre Waffe ab und schlägt sie nieder, Tanis schubst sie in die Menge der wartenden Soldaten. Ein Kampf um die niederfallende Krone entbrennt. Lord Soth versucht auf Kitiaras Befehl hin, Tanis zu erreichen, als der Tempel erbebt und einzustürzen beginnt. Das Tor, welches Takhisis Einlass nach Krynn gewährt hat, fällt zu, als Berem Ewigan tief unter dem Tempel mit seiner Schwester Jasla vereint wird. Kitiara bekämpft die anderen Drachenfürsten und festigt damit ihre Stellung. In einem Korridor des einstürzenden Tempels trifft sie auf Tanis und Laurana, die gemeinsam fliehen. Kitiara stellt sich ihnen in den Weg. Tanis will an ihrer Vereinbarung festhalten. Als sich jedoch Lord Soth nähert, lässt Kitiara Tanis und Laurana ohne Gegenleistung gehen. Soth bringt Kitiara die Krone der Macht. Er meint, Tanis sei noch immer ihr Meister, doch Kitiara bestreitet dies. Auch wenn er mit Laurana zusammen sein werde, werde er daran denken, dass er sein und Lauranas Leben nur Kitiara verdanke. Soth versichert Kitiara seine unsterbliche Loyalität und deutet an, dass er seinen Thron und die Ewigkeit mit ihr teilen würde. (Drachendämmerung) Krieg gegen die Götter Nach dem Einsturz des Tempels zieht sich Kitiara mit ihren Truppen nach Sanction zurück. Dort wird sie von den Rittern von Solamnia misstrauisch beäugt, aber nicht behelligt. Zwei Jahre nach dem Ende des Lanzenkriegs lädt ihr Bruder Raistlin Majere Kitiara ein, sie im Turm der Erzmagier in Palanthas zu besuchen, den er inzwischen bewohnt. Er schickt ihr ein magisches Nachtjuwel, mit dessen Hilfe sie die untoten Wächter im Eichenwald von Shoikan überwinden kann. Selbst mit dem Stein und ihrem eisernen Willen gelingt es ihr nur unter Aufbieten all ihrer Kräfte. Als sie schließlich vor Raistlin steht, ist sie außer sich vor Wut. Ihr untoter Diener Lord Soth verneigt sich jedoch vor ihrem Bruder, so dass Kitiara es nicht wagt, sich mit ihm anzulegen. In seinem Arbeitszimmer im Turm berichtet Raistlin von seinen Plänen, die Königin der Finsternis herauszufordern. Kitiara erkennt, wie gefährlich ihr Bruder geworden ist. Sie lässt sich jedoch nichts anmerken. Erst als sie den Turm verlassen hat, befiehlt sie Lord Soth, die Klerikerin Crysania von Tarinius, die den Schlüssel zu Raistlins Plänen darstellt, zu töten. Auf ihrem Drachen Skie verlässt sie Palanthas. (Die Brüder) Nachdem Lord Soths Anschlag auf Crysania erfolgreich war, kehrt Kitiara zum Turm der Erzmagier zurück, um mit ihrem Bruder zu sprechen. Doch Raistlin ist nicht da. Sein Lehrling, Dalamar, berichtet, er sei bereits in die Vergangenheit gereist. Unabsichtlich offenbart Kitiara ihr Attentat auf Crysania. Dalamar gibt im Gegenzug zu, ein Spion der Versammlung der Magier zu sein, geschickt um Raistlins Vorhaben zu verhindern. Die beiden begeben sich in Dalamars Gemächer, wo sie sich über Raistlins Pläne austauschen. Dalamar glaubt, ebenso wie die Versammlung, dass Raistlin erfolgreich sein könnte. Kitiara will sich mit ihm verbünden, um ihren Bruder aufzuhalten. Während ihres Gesprächs stellen die beiden fest, dass sie auf einander sehr anziehend wirken; sie verbringen die Nacht miteinander. (Die Königin der Finsternis) Lord Soth berichtet Kitiara nur kurze Zeit später, Dalamar habe sich entschieden, nun doch auf Raistlins Seite zu kämpfen. Kitiara ist von seinem Verrat tiefer getroffen, als ihr lieb ist. Sie sucht einen Weg, Raistlin und Dalamar aufzuhalten, ehe Takhisis sie alle zerstört. Soth schlägt vor, Palanthas anzugreifen. Kitiara erörtert seinen Plan mit ihm und ihrem Befehlshaber. Sie kommen zu dem Schluss, dass er durchführbar ist. Wenige Tage später überfliegen sie den Turm des Oberklerikers mit einer Fliegenden Zitadelle und richten ihren Angriff direkt gegen die Stadt. (Der Hammer der Götter) Soth kämpft mit seinen Skelettkriegern gegen die Ritter von Solamnia, welche Palathas verteidigen. Kitiara lässt sich von Skie zum Eichenwald von Shoikan bringen und schlägt sich mithilfe des Nachtjuwels zum Turm der Erzmagier vor. Trotz der Wächter, die Dalamar aufgestellt hat, schafft sie es bis in das Zimmer, in welchem das Portal steht. Sie greift Dalamar an, doch ihr erster Hieb verletzt ihn lediglich. Er versucht, ihr von Soths Verrat zu berichten, doch sie kann ihm nicht trauen. Sie kämpfen gegeneinander. Während Kitiara tödlich getroffen wird, kann Dalamar einen Heilzauber aktivieren, der sein Leben bewahrt. Mit letzter Kraft wirft sie einen Dolch nach ihm, doch die Waffe prallt an einer Rüstung ab: Tanis, der Halbelf, ist mit Caramon Majere gekommen, um Raistlin aufzuhalten. Kitiara stirbt in Tanis' Armen. Als Lord Soth den Turm erreicht, beansprucht er ihre Seele für sich. (Caramons Rückkehr) Beziehungen zu anderen Charakteren Skie Kitiara Uth Matar und ihr Reitdrache Skie arbeiten gut zusammen und respektieren sich für ihre jeweiligen Fähigkeiten. Dadurch unterscheiden sie sich deutlich von anderen Drachenfürsten und ihren Reitdrachen, die meist nur widerwillig zusammenarbeiten. Auftritte Kitiara Uth Matar ist eine Antagonistin aus den Bänden Drachenwinter bis Drachendämmerung der Reihe Die Chronik der Drachenlanze. Sie wird erwähnt in den Bänden Drachenzwielicht und Drachenjäger derselben Reihe. Außerdem ist sie eine Antagonistin aus der Reihe Die Legenden der Drachenlanze. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Solamnier